


such a good baby boy

by troubleseeker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play Little Sam Winchester, Anal Fingering, Babby Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Brat Sam Winchester, Cock Warming, Daddy Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Daddy Dom Dean Winchester, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel/Bottom Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: Castiel is finishing up some work, and Sammy is helping him by staying really quiet. Later, Dean comes home to join them both while they watch some tv. wholesome and fun with some brattnig and maybe some fuckign here and there?





	such a good baby boy

“You’re doing a great job, baby boy.” Cas cooed, reaching between his legs to ruffle Sam’s hair. It was pulled back into two pigtails but there was still plenty to ruffle. He smiled at the face Sam instinctually pulled, and smoothed the hair back into place. “Daddy’s almost done with his paperwork. Only ten more minutes, can you keep quiet for that long?”

Lucious mouth full of dick, Sammy hummed along drawn out yes; his chin nudging Castiel’s balls as he added a quick nod at the end. 

“I knew it. Such a good little boy for daddy.”

With a last pat to Sam’s head, Cas turned back to his paperwork. He’d never resented the pile of papers that came with his job, but there was nothing like a hot mouth on your dick to keep you focussed. And Sammy was always so eager to please.

The kid loved having his mouth stuffed too, so it was a win-win all around. 

The last dozen or so pages flew by, with Sam growing ever more squirmy underneath the desk. Castiel laid down his pen with a decisive click.

“All done!” He announced to the room, leaning back to catch Sam’ sparkling eyes. “And you helped so well!”

Castiel slid a hand underneath Sam’s jaw, helping him pull back slowly; massaging the muscles. 

“Oh! Let me clean you up, baby.” He fished a tissue out of the box on his desk and dabbed gently at the spit that had dribbled down Sam’s chin. “Always such a messy eater. But that’s what daddies are for, aren’t they? To clean you up after we get you all dirty.”

“Yes, daddy.” Sam croaked, jaw working underneath Castiel’s palm. “Are we going to go play now?”

“We’re going to go play now, yes.”

Castiel tossed the tissue into the trashcan and pushed his chair back to allow Sam to crawl out from underneath his desk.

“And since you were such a good baby boy you get to choose what we play!”

“Legos!” Sam crowed at once, unfolding till he stood taller than Castiel and bouncing in anticipation.

“Legos it is, go fetch them from the playroom.”

Laughing out loud, Sam bolted from the study. Castiel followed him at a much more sedated pace, tucking his drying dick back into his pants for now and heading for the living room. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Dean opened the front door to the sound of Sam riding Castiel’s dick. He knew what their baby boy sounded like in a whole bunch of situations.

The way his voice warped around tears when he got a well deserved spanking.

The way his groans wormed themselves around a dick pushing deep into his throat.

The way he keened when he had Cas’s tongue in his ass.

The way he whimpered out tiny pleas for more when someone was taking him.

And the way he managed to both pant in exertion and laugh in excitement when he was in someone's lap, riding their dick like there was no tomorrow.

“Sounds like you’re both having a good day.” He called out as he toed off his work boots and shed his outer layers.

“Welcome home daddy!” Sam called out after Castiel prompted him to, no doubt encouraged with a tweak to his nipples. 

Dean walked into the living room to find toys all over the floor, and Sam leaning back against Castiel’s chest as he ground down. He turned to check the tv, and yep, that was the three of them last week. Sam had enjoyed that session very much; all of them had.

“Watching some home videos?”

There were only so many positions that included all three of them at once, and spitroasting was one of their favorites. Sam caught between both of his daddies; hands pulled back behind his back for Cas to use as an anchor while he fucked. Dean was proud of the way he’d managed to set up the shot. Early morning light hitting them nicely.

“Yeah, Sammy really wanted to.” Cas reached around to tug at Sam’s dick, urging their boy to fuck further forward, lengthen his thrusts. “He’d been so good, I couldn’t say no.”

Sammy beamed, so pleased with himself he glowed with it. 

“So good of you to make your daddy feel good while you watch tv, baby.”

Dean strode up to the both of them, thumbing Sam’s right nipple as he leaned over to give Castiel a kiss.

“How was work?”

Dean never knew how Cas managed to stay so composed, unruffled and clear headed, while Sam was on him. Get a close up of his face and show it to anyone; they’d never guess he had a lap full of whimpering boy.

“Good. Put the finishing touches on three cars today. So I’ll have some space in the garage again. Finally.”

Sammy doesn’t like being ignored, and even Dean’s fingers on his chest aren’t enough to appease him. He speeds up, whimpering louder and louder till Dean’s rolling his eyes across Sam’s shoulder and forgets about trying to have a conversation.

“You can be a brat you know that?” He tells Sam, pulling hard on the nipple in in control in warning. Sam doesn’t take it as one, choosing to stick his tongue out instead. 

Dean stands there, mouth open in mock shock.

“What did he do?” Cas rumbles from behind Sam’s broad back. He can’t see what their terror of a boy is doing.

Dean grabs one of Sam’s ears and pulls, ignoring Sam’s “Sorry Daddy! I’m sorry!” and dragging him off of Castiel’s lap and onto the floor.

“He was  _ very _ rude.”

“Rude?” Cas echoes in horror. Sam is always just that tad more obedient when he’s playing with Castiel, and he’s unused to seeing bad behaviour all the fucking time. 

“Very rude.” He nods, pulling Sam further down till he’s got his face on the floor. “Stuck out his tongue at me.”

“ _ Sammy _ !” 

“I’m sorry daddy.” Sam mumbles into the carpet. Ass wiggling from side to side and definitely not sorry. “I won’t do it again.”

“Oh I’m sure you won’t. What happens to naughty boys?” Dean stands up again, surveying the scene and making decisions on the fly. 

“They get a spanking?” Sam offers hopefully. The masochist.

“A spanking indeed.” Dean answers, always happy to indulge their boys every need. “Gonna tan that pretty ass.” He glances back towards Cas, who is leaning back and watching the scene unfold with a hand on his own dick. “Make sure you remember your lesson every time you sit down.”

“Oh fuck, yes daddy. Please.” 

“Are you going to mind your manners and count to ten for me like a good boy?”

It’s a good way to see where Sam wants to go with the night. If he wants it rougher he’ll refuse to count, maybe even try to run away for a bit. If he’s good with some mild play he’ll nod and submit all pretty and pliant under Dean’s hands.

“Yes daddy! I’ll be good.”

“I knew you would be.”

They get to ten quickly enough, Sam’s cheeks a lovely pink and his legs wider than they were at the start. Dean dips two fingers into his boys open hole after he whimpers out “Ten daddy, thank you!”.

“Now go give your other daddy a kiss to say sorry for being a brat. He’s been waiting all this time.”

Sam moans when Dean finds his prostate and gives it a nice rub before pulling back.

“Go on.”

Sam shimmies around, crawling back up into Cas’s lap to kiss his apologies into Castiel’s skin. Cas takes the opportunity for what it is, and shoves his way back inside of Sam. Their boy keens in delight, grinding down on Cas’s dick as he kisses his daddy.

“That’s a better way to use that bratty mouth, isn’t it baby boy?”

There’s a mumbled “Yes, daddy.” somewhere around Castiel’s neck.

“Bet you were trying to provoke me into using it myself. You do like sucking me off, don’t you?”

Sam curls his back as he moves, rubbing his prostate against Cas’s dick. 

“Yes, daddy. Love your dick, sir.”

“And I love your mouth.” Dean get two fingers in between Cas’s neck and Sam’s lips; shoving his way in and pulling Sam into a tight curve. “But even my pretty princess doesn’t get to try and trick me like that.”

Castiel hums his agreement, mouthing at Sam’s chest now that it’s an easy target.

“You want something you put on your big boy panties and ask your daddies. Got it?”

“Yesh a-y” Sam manages, tongue caught under Dean’s fingers.

“Good. Still not gonna fuck your pretty face though.”

Sam pouts, but Dean knows he’s opening a box full of problems if he lets Sam get away with stuff like this.

“I know, baby. But punishments aren’t meant to be fun, now are they?”

“No, daddy.” Sam answers dutifully, but his eyes sparkle. All three of them know Dean has a plan of some sorts and their boy can hardly contain himself. Too curious for his own good.

“Cas, lean back for me darling?”

Sam whimpers when Cas nips at his nipples - each in turn - before settling back; legs spread wide. 

“Down, baby.” A firm hadn between his shoulder blades has Sam plastered across Cas’s chest. “Now spread your cheeks nice and wide for daddy.”

Sam shiverers when he figures it out, hands slipping on pinked skin as he did what daddy told him to. Castiel’s hands curled around Sam’s, helping hi spread wide for Dean. Held tight, Sam couldn't move much, so the slow slide in and out of his hole was all Castiel.

Lube at the ready, Dean massaged the tight skin stretched around Castiel’s cock.

“Look so pretty for me, baby. Gonna open up all nice and let me inside of you?”

“Yeah! Fuck, please, daddy. Yes!

Fingertip first, then a while finger; Dean took his time to get Sam opened up for this. 

Then two fingers, splitting Sam wide.

“So hot, Sammy. So, so hot.”

Three fingers, and Sam was breathing hard trying to hold still. 

“Ready for daddy’s dick, Sammy?”

Sam’s reply was … enthusiastic, and Cas had to spank him twice before he calmed down enough for Dean to crowd close; closer. His dick slipped around in the lube smeared all over Sam’s crack, and he had to hook a single finger inside of their boy’s hole to get enough room to catch. 

“So fucking tight, baby. Can you feel me? Feel me splitting you open? So hard for you, Sammy.”

Sam was mewling, stretched tight with nowhere to go as Dean slid slowly inside of him. Past words now. Only sound and frantic fingertips still pulling himself wide.

Fully sheathed, Dean gave a few experimental thrusts before really moving like he’d wanted to from the very beginning. 

Sam was a puddle between them, rutting forward and back to get some friction on his own cock. Dean leaned forward, mouth close enough to Sam’s ear to lick at the shell.

“Bet you’ll think twice about sticking your tongue out at me from now on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to let you guys figure out how Cas and Sammy went from playing with legos to fucking on the couch...
> 
> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!


End file.
